Les Psychologues de Paris
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Qu'il y est des akumatisations tous les deux jours est une chose mais que le maire André Bourgeois perde ses électeurs s'en est une autre. Il faut faire quelque chose! Oh oui je sais embauchons un psychologue scolaire.


**_Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ appartient à plusieurs personnes dont Thomas Astruc. Le reste est à moi.**

* * *

Lorsque André Bourgeois perd ses électeurs, principalement des parents d'élèves l'accusant de ne rien faire pour protéger leurs enfants du Collège Françoise Dupont il n'a plus le choix. Il doit engager un où une psychologue scolaire.

Aurait-il su les conséquences pour sa famille qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait. Mais au moins maintenant les supers vilains sont beaucoup moins aléatoire. Et Ladybug est beaucoup plus rapide à les vaincre. Où au moins à arriver sur le terrain.

Pour quel raison?

Oh tout cela est très simple.

* * *

Dès le premier jour de son arrivé le psychologue engagé à pris à part chacun des élèves de la Classe 1A. La classe où il y a eu le plus d'akumatisations. Tous les élèves y sont passés y compris une Marinette Dupain-Cheng exténuée et un Adrien Agreste lui aussi fatigué. Une Lila Rossi à la voix de miel mais au regard prudent. Une Alya Césaire joyeuse et revancharde. Un Nino Lahiffe tout aussi énergique et d'humeur vengeur. Même les élèves naturellement timide et gentils tel que Rose Lavillant où Juléka Couffaine ont donné leurs versions des faits sur leurs ressentis où sur les évènements de leurs akumatison ainsi qu'après ladite akumatison. Même les professeurs sont passés au crible du psychologue scolaire.

Et malheureusement pour Chloé Bourgeois, fille de André Bourgeois, maire de Paris près des trois quart de la classe ont été akumatisé suite à ses mesquineries. Et le psychologue devant faire un rapport de la cause des akumatisations...

Le conseil disciplinaire pour une fois libre d'agir sans avoir M. Bourgeois respirant dans leur cou a décider de sévir. Chloé a été renvoyée du collège. Elle pourra éventuellement revenir mais devra se réinscrire l'année prochaine. Elle n'est cependant pas encouragée à revenir. Marinette qui a également causé un assez grand nombre d'akumatisation bien que plus par maladresse que par volonté de blesser a été suspendue pendant une semaine.

Le psychologue lui a suggérer de prendre cette semaine pour se reposer.

Si Marinette avait été plus attentive et moins sous le choc elle aurait remarqué que le psychologue avait conclu sa phrase par "_Milady_".

Dans les faits Marinette a passé la semaine à la boulangerie. Ses parents lui ont fait un câlin lorsqu'ils ont appris ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle était là si tôt. Ils semblaient même soulagé que l'école ait finalement embauché un psychologue scolaire.

Après avoir écouté, Marinette pouvait comprendre le point de vue: un directeur, des professeurs et presque une classe entière d'élèves ont été akumatisé au sein de la même école en moins de six mois. Conséquences les cours ont été interrompus. Le planning n'a pas été tenu. La classe est en retard. Et plus directement Chat Noir et elle doivent trouver des excuses à peu près valables pour s'absenter le temps de capturer l'akuma et de revenir.

Grâce aux notes d'Alya et de Nino compatissant, Marinette a pu rattraper ses cours manqués. Grâce à ce temps supplémentaire, Marinette a pu s'avancer dans la création de tenues à l'éfigie de Jagged Stone. Et dans la création personnelle. Elle a pu dormir deux heures. Avant d'être réveillée par les cris d'humains poursuivit par l'akumatisé du jour.

Et pour une fois Ladybug a pu apparaitre sans avoir à parcourir la moitié de Paris. Contrairement à Chat Noir qui admira son sens de la ponctualité. Tout en lui rappelant que les héros savent se faire attendre.

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée du psychologue scolaire, ainsi que le départ de Chloé Bourgeois, puis la suspension de Lila Rossi, il y a eu près de trois fois moins d'attaques d'akumatisés. Avec seulement deux issues de Françoise Dupont en six mois. Deux akumatisations contre quarante sur la même échelle de temps.

La ville était aux anges contrairement à Chloé. Laquelle s'est faite akumatisée trois fois en deux semaines. Bien qu'apparemment même Papillon ait arrêté de l'akumatiser.

C'était dommage, Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient habitués à son style de combat. Le combat durait de moins en moins longtemps avant que Ladybug n'ait capturé l'akuma. Malheureusement depuis c'est _Style Queen_ qui apparait régulièrement.

Depuis la chute des akumatisations en lien direct avec le psychologue de Françoise Dupont, plusieurs grands groupes ont embauchés leurs propres psychologues. Notamment dans l'industrie de la mode. Hors bien qu'Audrey Bourgeois soit une experte dans ce domaine sa langue de vipère est tout aussi redoutable sinon plus que celle de sa fille. Si Audrey n'est pas au chômage elle est de moins en moins demandé à Paris. Ce qui est loin de lui plaire.

* * *

En raisons des psychologues de Paris, les akumatisations sont devenus de plus en plus rares. Tout comme les apparitions de Chat Noir et Ladybug.

Grâce aux psychologues de Paris, les Akumatisation mensuelles sont passés d'environ vingt individus distincts à seulement trois différents. Et seulement sept akumatisation dont six pour la mère et la fille Bourgeois. La troisième personne étant Lila Rossi mais depuis que ses mensonges ont été révélés au tout Françoise Dupont elle a déménagée chez son père.

Grâce à ce temps libre nouvellement gagné les super héros de Paris ont pu finalement soufflé un peu. Ca méritait bien qu'ils cassent leurs tirelires pour Noël.

Une semaine avant Noël, la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng a reçu une commande de cinquante gâteaux en forme de chat et de coccinelle disant merci pour le congrès des psychologues se tenant à Paris.

Le bon de commande a été signé par Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Sabine et Tom ont encadré ledit bon de commande.

L'autographe des deux célèbres super héros de Paris peut aujourd'hui encore être admiré depuis l'intérieur de leur boulangerie aujourd'hui tenue par leur petite-fille Felicia Agreste. Une petite blonde aux yeux bleu dont les cheveux sont retenus par un peigne en forme d'abeille.

* * *

**Note: Le psychologue se doute de l'identité de Marinette mais il n'en est pas certain. Et comprend pourquoi elle ne lui répondra pas s'il demande directement.**

**Date: Pour ceux qui se posent la question je ne risquais pas de poster pour le 24 (je ne poste plus RIEN le 25) je l'ai écrit hier et fignolé aujourd'hui...**

**Étymologie: Felicia. Felix en latin signifie chance (lucky charme); Felix est aussi le nom du chat de la pub. (Ainsi que du cousin d'Adrien)**


End file.
